


Bittersweet memories

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Whose idea was it?”“To spend the night apart?” - asked Aaron as he played absentmindedly with Robert’s fingers.“Yeah, it sounds so stupid now.” - smiled Robert. - “Especially with our history.”Or...I know it's short, but this is how I imagine robron starting their day on their wedding anniversary.





	Bittersweet memories

“I was so happy one year ago today.” - sighed Aaron thinking.

“I'm sorry.” - whispered Robert looking at the ground.

“No, today should be about us.” - said Aaron as he grabbed Robert’s face making him turn his head towards him - “So, let's just have fun.” - he said knowing he wouldn't be able to NOT think about the future.

“Okay.” - agreed Robert with a sad smile.

“Remember when I tried to sneak out before your mum and Paddy knew I was there?” - he asked as he chuckled, thinking about the events one year ago.

“Course you muppet, you were incapable of sneaking out, those stairs creaked so much.” - laughed Aaron and it was a genuine laugh, and for a moment they both forgot all the bad. It was just them.

“Whose idea was it?”

“To spend the night apart?” - asked Aaron as he played absentmindedly with Robert’s fingers.

“Yeah, it sounds so stupid now.” - smiled Robert. - “Especially with our history.”

“I can't believe I married ya twice...” - said Aaron shaking his head.

“Oi, watch it!” - they both laughed before Robert got serious - “I’d do it again.” - he said looking into Aaron’s eyes. The silence felt right as they kept looking at each other - “We’ll do it again...” - added Robert after a while - “When I’m out, I marry ya again Aaron.” - he said stroking his thigh under the covers.

“Robert, don’t...” - started Aaron unable to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

“Today’s about happiness, I know. I’m just saying.”

“Really?” - he asked wiping his face.

“Really.” - repeated Robert, letting Aaron know that this wasn’t a half-hearted joke. He was being serious about this.

Aaron remained quiet for a few moments before he finally took a breath and smiled at his husband. - “So, what are we going to do today?”

“It’s still early.” - shrugged Robert checking the clock - “We could stay in bed for a little longer.” - he said opening his arms to let Aaron cuddle up to him.

“I wanna stay here forever... with you.” - whispered Aaron while he traced his fingers along Robert’s chest.

“I can’t promise you forever, but I can promise you to try and make this day as memorable as I possibly can.” - he answered kissing the top of Aaron’s head.

“Sounds good enough.” - he smiled inhaling Robert’s scent while his grip tightened around him. It wasn’t good enough, but given their choices, it was all they could do. And today was about happiness after all. Even if they both knew it’s going to be short-lived.


End file.
